


Skin Like Fire, Skin Like Water

by bottomchanyeol, Timid_Timbuktu



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Face-Fucking, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Spanking, Threesome, mild d/s dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 14:12:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8920243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottomchanyeol/pseuds/bottomchanyeol, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timid_Timbuktu/pseuds/Timid_Timbuktu
Summary: Yixing is always so thoughtful and giving in bed, and Chanyeol usually loves it. But sometimes he just wants to be used and controlled.- This fanwork was written for round 1 of the bottom!Chanyeol fest [2016].





	

**Author's Note:**

> I had a ton of fun writing this. Thank you to the original prompter. I hope this is close to what you wanted.

Yixing made love like he made music. He was always striving for the perfect combination of notes, trying to build toward a perfect crescendo.

 

“Need you,” Chanyeol groaned, burying his fingers in Yixing’s hair. After a half hour of foreplay, Chanyeol was about to lose it if Yixing didn’t stop tongue-fucking his ass and start using his cock instead.

 

“Xing,” he gasped, physically pulling on Yixing’s hair, not too hard, just enough to make his point.

 

He felt the weight of Yixing covering him, felt light kisses brush across his shoulder and then Yixing’s cock pushing slowly into him. Pleasure pulsed up his spine. No pain. There was never any pain with Yixing because he always made sure Chanyeol was fully prepped, patiently stretching him with one, then two, three fingers.

 

Chanyeol loved it, except when he didn’t. Like today.

 

Today, he wanted to be used.

 

Frustrated, he dragged his fingernails along Yixing’s back and murmured filth in his ear. “Is that the best you can do? Is that all you have? Harder, Yixing.”

 

Yixing answered wordlessly, thrusting deep and hard into Chanyeol, but still it wasn’t enough. Chanyeol raked Yixing’s back with his fingernails again. A bit frantic, Yixing sat up and grabbed Chanyeol’s wrists.

 

“Chanyeol.” His voice was firm. It sent electricity through Chanyeol as his hips ground to a halt. Yixing looked annoyed, or at the very least exasperated.

 

“What?” Chanyeol was exasperated too. Yixing had spent the better part of an hour working him into a frenzy, and now he was annoyed that Chanyeol was in a frenzy?

 

“That was too hard,” Yixing explained, pulling his cock free.

 

 _Shit._ If he’d hurt Yixing. If he’d accidentally drawn blood. _Shit._

 

He’d seen the effects of Yixing’s hemophilia, how a simple cut could keep bleeding for hours. But that didn’t mean Yixing was delicate. Chanyeol had made that mistake when they’d first started dating. He’d treated Yixing like a flower petal, soft and easily torn. It hadn’t taken long for Yixing to realize that Chanyeol was holding back.

 

“You’re vibrating,” Yixing had said during their third time together. Chanyeol was pretty sure this was a language problem because people couldn’t vibrate.

 

“I mean,” Yixing had clarified, “you’re holding back. Why?”

 

 _Ah_. Chanyeol had explained, mentioning the hemophilia. He held his tongue when Yixing sighed and pursed his lips. That was his annoyed face.

 

“I won’t break,” Yixing had said, absentmindedly playing with the fine hairs on Chanyeol’s stomach. “Do whatever you like. I’ll tell you if it’s too much.”

 

That’s how they’d found Yixing’s limits. Together, they’d learned just how much pressure Chanyeol could apply before he started painting bruises across Yixing’s porcelain skin.

 

Unfortunately, Chanyeol’s limits were still a distant mountain yet to be summited, because Chanyeol was too afraid to tell Yixing what he wanted.

 

For years, Chanyeol had tried to stifle his baser desires. It had been relatively easy when he was single, the desires abstract and easy to ignore. Now the desire had a face and a name.

 

“Sorry,” Chanyeol whispered because he was sorry. “I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

 

Yixing shook his head. “It’s more than that. I can tell when your holding back. You’re not telling me something.”

 

Chanyeol knew that he was being a passive aggressive fuck whenever he lashed out during sex, something that happened far too frequently lately. He was trying to spur Yixing into having angry sex, but it never worked. When Yixing was angry, he pulled away.

 

“You don’t have to be so gentle with me,” Chanyeol said quietly. “You can scratch me if you want. Even if it makes me bleed.”

 

“Why would I want to make you bleed?”

 

Chanyeol closed his eyes and sighed. He’d walked right into that one.

 

“Because _I_ might want you to,” Chanyeol explained. He wrapped his legs around Yixing’s waist, hooking his feet and dragging him closer.

 

Yixing didn’t pull away, but he also didn’t lean forward as he asked, “What else do you want?”

 

“You can hold me down,” Chanyeol started small, still unsure if he should divulge the depth of his cravings. “You can call me names, like slut. You can hit me.”

 

“Hit you?” Yixing’s eyes grew wide.

 

“Not punch me,” Chanyeol clarified, realizing that the Korean terms might be lost in translation. “Slap me. Spank me. Maybe even with a belt or a whip.” He shrugged, acting like he was coming up with these ideas on the spot and not like he’d fantasized about them for years.

 

Yixing nodded, his eyebrows furrowed in concentration.

 

“You can tie me up.” Now that Chanyeol had started, he couldn’t stop. “Blindfold me. Fuck me without preparing me first. Shove your cock down my throat until I gag. Use other things to gag me. You can choke me.”

 

Chanyeol stopped abruptly, realizing that Yixing’s body had grown rigid but his cock had grown flaccid. Perhaps Chanyeol had said too much.

 

“You want all that?” Yixing asked, his voice so even that Chanyeol had no idea what he was thinking.

 

“Maybe. I’ve never done that, so I’m not sure.” Chanyeol closed his eyes and stopped hedging. “Yes. Yes, I want to try that.”

 

“Right now?” Yixing asked.

 

“No, not right now.” Chanyeol wriggled out from under Yixing’s body and leaned against the headboard. Yixing’s erection had long since disappeared, taking Chanyeol’s desire with it. Thirty minutes of foreplay wasted.

 

“Please, come here,” Chanyeol said softly. Yixing crawled toward him, burrowing his head into Chanyeol’s shoulder. “I love you.”

 

“I love you too,” Yixing murmured, his voice sounding warm again.

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

“Don’t be sorry.” Yixing traced his fingers around Chanyeol’s nipples. “I just need to think. Is that okay?”

 

“Of course. I’m fine if you aren’t into that. I don’t ever need to—“

 

“I didn’t say that,” Yixing protested. “I just need to think. Okay?”

 

“Okay.” Chanyeol pulled the covers over them, hoping he hadn’t ruined everything.

 

*          *          *

 

Chanyeol woke to soft light filtering through their window and Yixing’s hard cock pressed against his thigh. It took a few bleary moments for Chanyeol to realize that Yixing was rubbing against him.

 

With a sleepy groan Chanyeol turned toward his boyfriend and captured his mouth in a lazy kiss. All of last night’s frustration had melted and Chanyeol was perfectly happy to spend the morning making love. The slow build up of need, the beautiful overwhelming release that followed.

 

Yixing apparently had different ideas.

 

Just as Chanyeol settled in for a long, luxurious make-out session, Yixing bit Chanyeol’s lower lip and climbed on top of him.

 

He studied Chanyeol’s face, worrying his lip between his teeth. Yixing looked so adorably determined. It sent a thrill from Chanyeol’s stomach to his toes.

 

“Xing?” he whispered, but Yixing stopped him with a finger to his lips. With obvious resolve, Yixing laced their fingers together and placed Chanyeol’s hands above his head.

 

“Don’t move your arms unless I tell you to. Understand?”

 

Chanyeol simply nodded as Yixing kissed his way down Chanyeol’s chest and stomach. He felt hot breath on his dick right before Yixing’s mouth wrapped around him, wet and delicious.

 

Without thinking Chanyeol’s hands dropped, carding through Yixing’s soft curls. He had a thing for Yixing’s hair, especially when Yixing was blowing him.

 

Yixing smiled around Chanyeol’s cock and lifted his eyes.

 

“Hands,” Yixing said.

 

“What?”

 

Yixing grabbed Chanyeol’s hands and placed them above his head again.

 

“Oh, sorry.” Chanyeol wasn’t sorry at all.

 

It happened two more times before Yixing grew so frustrated he dragged his teeth along Chanyeol’s shaft, earning a cry of surprise.

 

“For someone who wants to be told what to do, you aren’t very good at following instructions,” Yixing observed.

 

“Consider it a challenge.” Chanyeol smiled.

 

Yixing shook his head, but he was smiling too. His adorable dimple making an appearance as he retrieved the lube from the bedside table.

 

Despite their conversation the previous night, Yixing still prepared Chanyeol thoroughly, still coated his fingers with lube and pushed them into Chanyeol one at a time.

 

As a third finger plunged into him, Chanyeol wondered if Yixing was capable of hurting him, fucking him without lube or hitting him with a belt. But then Yixing’s dick was pushing into Chanyeol and he lost the ability to care. He reached up to cup Yixing’s cheek only to find both of his arms pinned to his sides as Yixing drove into him, hard and rough and desperate.

Holy fuck.

 

Chanyeol cried out. His body quaked. He tried to break free. He wanted to knead Yixing’s flesh, to grasp Yixing’s ass, but Yixing held his wrists firmly.

 

It was intoxicating. After last night’s lengthy teasing session, he was already on the verge of exploding.

 

“Please, Yixing.” He sounded whiny and didn’t even care.

 

“Please what, Chanyeollie?”

 

“I want to come.”

 

“Then come.”

 

Chanyeol groaned in frustration, looking down at his untouched cock. He was temporarily distracted by the sight of Yixing’s cock plunging into him again and again.

 

“Touch me,” Chanyeol demanded.

 

“You think you deserve that?” Yixing bent down and murmured into his ear. “You couldn’t even follow simple directions.”

 

“Xing.” Chanyeol’s body was shaking with the need to release. He’d heard that some men could come untouched, but he was not one of them. Even when Yixing changed the angle so that his dick rubbed against Chanyeol’s prostrate. It just amplified the burning need into something impossible. It was hell. He needed to come. Now.

 

Chanyeol struggled and pleaded.

 

Still Yixing held his wrists and neglected his dick.

 

“Touch me, please,” Chanyeol gasped, “ _Bǎobèi_ _._ _Wǒ qiú nǐ.”_

 

It worked, because Chinese always worked. With a groan of annoyance, Yixing’s fingers wrapped around Chanyeol’s cock. Thank God. Three pumps and he was gone, painting Yixing’s hand in white. Through the haze of release Chanyeol heard Yixing swear in Chinese as his orgasm followed.

 

 

*          *          *

 

Kyungsoo was watching an American action movie. It did nothing to distract Yixing from his thoughts. Kyungsoo had thoughtfully set his computer on the coffee table after Yixing had flopped onto the couch beside him. Nodding absentmindedly when Kyungsoo asked him if he wanted to watch, Yixing had then descended right back into his brain, going over every detail of last night with Chanyeol. The way Chanyeol had begged. The needling suspicion that if Yixing had resisted those pleas, Chanyeol would have been infinitely more satisfied in the end. That Chanyeol wanted to be denied his release. He wanted to be controlled completely.

 

“Hyung?” Yixing glanced up to find Kyungsoo staring at him.

 

“Yes?”

 

“Did you hear me?”

 

Kyungsoo had been speaking? Yixing shook his head sheepishly but before he could apologize, Kyungsoo continued, “Is everything okay?”

 

 _Yes. No._ Yixing hesitated for too long and Kyungsoo spoke up. “Do you want to watch something different? Or maybe not watch a movie at all? _”_

 

Images of Chanyeol pleading in bed were suddenly replaced with snapshots from the last Exo concert: Chanyeol harassing Kyungsoo until he got slapped. Chanyeol had cowered and laughed under the assault and then gone in for a second round only to be beaten down again.

 

Chanyeol and Kyungsoo had always been like that, even when they were teenagers. Harmonizing over a guitar one minute, wrestling each other into the floor the next. Yixing had watched their teenage wrestling matches with disinterest. He’d been too focused on training, tying sandbags to his tired muscles and dancing until he collapsed from exhaustion.

 

He’d known Chanyeol for years, but Yixing hadn’t really _seen_ Chanyeol until Zitao left. Until Yixing had finally accepted that Exo-M was broken and there was only Exo now. He’d always liked the six members of Exo-K, but they were the other side of Exo, a reflection in the mirror. He’d purposefully kept his distance emotionally, knowing that Exo-M would return to China and that he wouldn’t see the other members for months.

 

Then reality had collapsed and rearranged into something unreadable. One nine-member group. Who was Yixing in this new version of Exo? Where was his place?

 

He’d felt slightly lost during those first few months, preparing for _Love Me Right_ feeling an odd distance growing between himself and Jongdae and Minseok, who were dealing with the pain in their own way. That was when Chanyeol had come into focus. It had started with late-night jam sessions and then evolved into conversations over soju and fried chicken. Oscillating between quiet understanding and joyous laughter. Chanyeol was beautiful. Yixing had always known that, but for the first time, it was blinding. Too often, he thought of Chanyeol when he was lying in an endless collection of hotel rooms in Shanghai, Beijing, and Hangzhou.

 

It had been a spontaneous decision, dropping by the set of Chanyeol’s movie in China. He had felt oddly giddy when he’d wrapped his arm around Chanyeol’s waist after the director yelled cut. In that moment, he realized it was more than a crush, but it took another four months to finally act on it, pressing his lips to the soft skin of Chanyeol’s neck one night in his studio in Seoul. Waiting for Chanyeol to scoff and push him away. Shocked when Chanyeol had leaned _into_ the touch, silently asking for another kiss to his neck, his cheek, and finally his lips.

 

“I was watching you and Chanyeol on stage in Tokyo,” Yixing said, still staring at the movie without watching it.

 

“Yeah?” Kyungsoo murmured, taking a swig from his beer.

 

“After he squirted you with water. You were relentless in your punishment of him. And he liked it. He really liked it.”

 

Kyungsoo’s body tensed and his voice came out a bit too loud. “It’s just a game we play … for the fans. It’s just a game.”

 

Kyungsoo’s tone was off and Yixing wondered if he’d simply misunderstood the Korean, like he often did. He shrugged and continued, “I need to be more like that. I always give in when he begs. I always back off and go back to being sweet.”

 

“Wait. What are we talking about?”

 

What _was_ Yixing talking about? Was he really going to divulge intimate details about Chanyeol’s sex life to one of his best friends? He shouldn’t, but he also suspected that out of all of Chanyeol’s friends, Kyungsoo already knew. Chanyeol seemed incapable of keeping secrets from him.

 

“Sex,” Yixing replied, because he’d always been blunt, especially in Korean. “Has Chanyeol ever told you … about what he likes?”

 

“Likes?” Kyungsoo murmured.

 

“In bed?”

 

“You mean,” Kyungsoo hesitated, obviously uncomfortable but also intrigued, “the domination thing?”

 

 _Thank God_ , Yixing thought.

 

“I can tell he wants me to be firmer,” he sighed, running a hand through his hair, “but I always cave.”

 

“What makes you cave?”

 

“I care about him.”

 

“No, I mean,” Kyungsoo said, his voice stilted, “what does Chanyeol do that makes you cave? If you don’t mind going into specifics. I understand if you don’t—“

 

He was rambling and Yixing waved him off with a hand. He’d been dying to talk about this with someone. Anyone.

 

“Chanyeol is good at acting cute when he wants something.”

 

Kyungsoo nodded but he didn’t interrupt.

 

“But, the worst is when he speaks Chinese.”

 

“Chanyeol knows Chinese?”

 

That was laughable. “He knows the _right_ Chinese. I can’t explain it …”

 

Actually, Yixing didn’t want to explain. It belonged to him, how Chanyeol’s accented Chinese went straight to his cock and turned him into jelly.

 

“So, gag him,” Kyungsoo responded with such earnestness that Yixing laughed. So quintessentially Kyungsoo. He saw a problem and he came up with the simplest solution.

 

“I don’t exactly own a gag.”

 

“I do. You can borrow it.”

 

And that was how it began, Yixing’s alcohol-laced sex conversations with Kyungsoo while Chanyeol was busy in his studio.

 

Yixing obviously told Chanyeol about the sex talks and asked if it was okay. Chanyeol had simply looked confused and said, “I’m just surprised Kyungsoo wants to talk about sex. Wouldn’t he rather watch a movie?” But he’d also told Yixing that he didn’t mind.

 

Thank god, because Kyungsoo was a surprising wealth of sexual knowledge. He was full of new techniques and ideas. A dozen conversations into the arrangement, Yixing realized that Kyungsoo was inescapably wrapped up in their sex life, at least inside Yixing’s mind. He thought of Kyungsoo even when he shouldn’t, like when Chanyeol was beneath him, sweat glistening off his skin as he begged in Chinese. Or when Chanyeol was, yet again, being disobedient despite his own claims of wanting to be controlled completely. Yixing especially thought of Kyungsoo every time he caved and gave Chanyeol exactly what he was begging for.

 

Weeks later, his body wrapped around Chanyeol in the post-coital afterglow, Yixing couldn’t stop thinking about his conversations with Kyungsoo. Why hadn’t Chanyeol put a stop to them? Why didn’t he care that Kyungsoo was privy to every secret of their sex life?

 

“Have you ever thought about having sex with two guys at once?” Yixing murmured, his lips brushing across the back of Chanyeol’s neck.

 

“I suppose, on occasion. Have you?”

 

“I suppose, on occasion,” Yixing imitated Chanyeol’s tone and accent, earning a chuckle. “Do you ever think of anyone specific?”

 

“I don’t know. Wait.” Chanyeol turned around so they were facing each other, his eyebrows pulled down in exaggerated confusion. “Do you ever think of anyone specific? Do you actually think about it, fucking two guys? Am I one of the guys?”

 

Chanyeol was doing that adorable thing where he kept talking because he was nervous or excited, or both.

 

“Stop smiling,” Chanyeol said, punching him lightly in the arm. “Do you?”

 

Yixing shrugged. “Sometimes.”

 

“With whom?”

 

“Usually just faceless bodies, but sometimes, I don’t know.”

 

Yixing didn’t intend to be evasive, but he still wasn’t sure if he could go through with this. He’d been fantasizing about it for weeks, but making it a reality was a bit terrifying.

 

“Yixing!”

 

“Fine. Sometimes I imagine …” Yixing mumbled the name.

 

“What? Who?” Chanyeol cried out, poking Yixing’s stomach playfully and giggling.

 

Yixing mumbled the name again, incomprehensibly.

 

“Come on,” Chanyeol said, jumping onto Yixing and frantically trying to blow on his neck. Fuck no! Not his neck. Yixing laughed and wriggled, and failed to get free.

 

“Kyungsoo!” He cried out, trying to push Chanyeol off. “Stop, please. It’s Kyungsoo.”

 

That did stop him. “Kyungsoo?” Chanyeol’s face contorted in confusion as he pulled back, presumably to assess if this was a joke. “You want to have sex with Kyungsoo.”

 

“No. I want you,” Yixing pressed his index finger into Chanyeol’s chest, “to have sex with me and Kyungsoo.”

 

“For real?” Chanyeol sounded curious, but not exactly excited or interested.

 

“What? You’ve made out with Kyungsoo before,” Yixing said defensively.

 

“When we were eighteen.”

 

“So you don’t think he’s attractive anymore?”

 

Instead of replying, Chanyeol grew contemplative, his head falling onto the pillow as he gazed at the ceiling. Yixing sat up and waited, wondering if he’d overstepped his bounds.

 

“He’s cute,” Chanyeol finally said, in a clinical way like he was weighing in on the cuteness of an outfit or a cover design. “I just didn’t realize that you were attracted to him.”

 

There was no hint of jealousy in his voice, but the words were like a knife’s edge. Yixing rolled onto Chanyeol, straddling his waist and gently cupping his head with his hands.

 

“You’re the hottest man I know.” Yixing whispered.

 

“That not what I meant—“

 

“Shh.” Yixing ran his thumb along the seam of Chanyeol’s mouth slowly until the tension drained from Chanyeol’s body. “I’ve never been more attracted to someone than I am to you. I was just saying that Kyungsoo is attractive too. And strong. And forceful.”

 

“He is,” Chanyeol agreed. “But that doesn’t explain why you want a threesome.”

 

“Really?” Yixing trailed his fingers lightly down the sides of Chanyeol’s chest, soft heat against his nails. “I just thought that he could give you something I can’t.”

 

“What’s that?” Chanyeol was genuinely perplexed.

 

“Discipline.” Chanyeol’s cock twitched under Yixing’s thighs. “Kyungsoo wouldn’t give in when you beg. And he already seems to enjoy punishing you. Plus, I like the thought of watching him fuck your mouth while I’m fucking you.”

 

Chanyeol’s eyes widened at the coarse words, but he didn’t comment.

 

“You don’t understand the appeal of that?” Yixing asked.

 

“Kyungsoo would never do it.”

 

Yixing felt a thrill of anticipation, but he wanted to be sure.

 

“So, you might want that? To be fucked by both of us? To be completely wrecked by both of us?”

 

Chanyeol sighed, blinking lazily before replying, “When you say it that way.” He bit his bottom lip and smiled.

 

*          *          *

 

Chanyeol and Yixing had talked deep into the night about the actual logistics of a threesome. If they did it, how much could Kyungsoo do? Could he kiss both of them? Could he fuck both of them? Could both of them suck Kyungsoo’s cock? The conversation got Chanyeol so horny that he’d quickly fingered himself ready and ridden Yixing’s dick, fast and needy. He wasn’t sure what turned him on more: the thought of sucking Kyungsoo’s cock while Yixing watched, or watching Yixing suck Kyungsoo’s cock. All of it seemed wicked and wonderful, and he hoped Yixing was right about Kyungsoo being “into it.”

 

Yixing had done all of the preparations. He’d approached Kyungsoo alone and discussed anything that was off the table. Chanyeol didn’t mind, because _asking_ someone to have a threesome seemed way more awkward than _having_ a threesome.

 

It was four weeks later and finally the other six members were away from Seoul. Four weeks of talking and preparing, and finally the moment was upon them. Chanyeol’s stomach flipped with nerves as he sat on the couch next to Yixing. Kyungsoo was sitting in an armchair next to the couch, watching a movie on his laptop.

 

With one deep calming breath, Chanyeol leaned over and trailed kisses across Yixing’s cheek.

 

“Come here,” Yixing murmured, pulling Chanyeol onto his lap so he was straddling him. With a smile, Yixing cupped the back of his head and pulled him into a slow, languid kiss. It was a show, meant to draw Kyungsoo’s attention, so Chanyeol played along, moaning softly.

 

When they finally pulled away, Yixing’s eyes swiveled to Kyungsoo. Chanyeol was well aware of his role, so he resisted the urge to look and instead sucked lightly on Yixing’s neck.

 

“Do you remember how his mouth tastes?” Yixing asked Kyungsoo with completely no embarrassment. Chanyeol, on the other hand, felt his cheeks heat with a blush and buried his face in the crook of Yixing’s shoulder. Apparently _starting_ a threesome was actually more awkward that _talking_ about one.

 

“Chanyeol-ah,” Yixing whispered into his ear. “Go show Kyungsoo how sweet your mouth tastes.”

 

Fuck. Chanyeol’s cock twitched at the command and he found himself complying immediately. He tried to sway his hips seductively as he made his way to Kyungsoo, who had closed his laptop and was now staring unabashedly at Chanyeol. With the force of a freight train, self-doubt slammed into him. He probably looked like an idiot, trying to walk seductively. He immediately stopped swaying his hips and tried out a slow walk. He felt even dumber.

 

Almost to his goal, Chanyeol’s awkwardness completely overtook him and he ground to a halt, towering over Kyungsoo. What the fuck was he doing? How the hell was he going to kiss Kyungsoo with Yixing watching?

 

“I heard that you aren’t good at following orders,” Kyungsoo said. “I see that Hyung was right.”

 

“I—“ Chanyeol stammered, worrying his hands and willing himself to move.

 

“We all know the safe word,” Yixing said from the couch. “Anyone can use it, even right now, and we will simply move on with our lives.”

 

Chanyeol definitely did not want to say the safe word, _bbalgan_ , but this was still weird.

 

“Xing, will you come here?”

 

“Of course.” Yixing glided toward him. He always moved with such grace. He slid his arm around Chanyeol’s waist and sweetly kissed the side of his neck. “What do you need?”

 

“Kiss me?”

 

Yixing grasped the front of Chanyeol’s shirt and dragged him into a kiss. A perfect mixture of sweetness and demand that Chanyeol had only ever experienced with Yixing.

 

Chanyeol was panting by the time he pulled away. He leaned into Yixing and whispered, “Kiss Kyungsoo-yah?”

 

“If he wants me to,” Yixing replied, turning to Kyungsoo who was still lounging in the chair, looking non-threatening.

 

“I want you to,” he responded.

 

Yixing braced himself on the arms of the chair as he lowered his body toward Kyungsoo, and Chanyeol stepped back to watch. They paused, a few inches apart before Kyungsoo tilted up and dragged his lips across Yixing’s mouth. Chanyeol had been ready for a pang of jealousy, but it did not come. He only felt turned on. _Really_ turned on. Fuck, they looked beautiful together, with Kyungsoo’s full lips and Yixing’s perfect … everything. With a hum, Kyungsoo opened his mouth and Yixing welcomed his tongue, and holy fuck, they were hot.

 

As if sensing Chanyeol’s unblinking fascination, they stopped kissing in unison and turned to him with matching smirks.

 

“Do you like that, Chanyeol-ah?” Kyungsoo said. Since when had his voice become so fucking deep?

 

“Yeah.”

 

Kyungsoo rose and approached him, a hand still wrapped around Yixing’s neck. And then he was dragging Chanyeol into a burning kiss, teeth and tongue and possession. He was familiar, but also new. It had been more six years since they’d last kissed and Kyungsoo was infinitely better at it now.

 

“I think we should go to my bedroom,” Kyungsoo said after pulling away. “Hyung?”

 

“Yes.”

 

After a nod of assent from Chanyeol, they led him down the hallway, Yixing in one hand and Kyungsoo in the other. They’d agreed this should happen in Kyungsoo’s bedroom, so that their bedroom could remain a sanctuary for their relationship alone.

 

Amazingly, Kyungsoo had cleaned up. His room was neater than Chanyeol had ever seen it, almost like Kyungsoo had been worried about this and had compensated by cleaning. That thought calmed Chanyeol more than anything. They were all friends. They all loved each other. He was safe. With a deep breath he closed the door behind him.

A silent look and a nod passed between Yixing and Kyungsoo.

 

When Kyungsoo turned to Chanyeol his demeanor was completely different. Despite being the shortest man in the room he seemed taller, completely in control.

 

“Get on your knees.” Kyungsoo’s voice was quiet, laced with threat and Chanyeol obeyed immediately. Yixing sat down on the bed and watched.

 

“Do you obey that quickly for Hyung?” Kyungsoo asked. Chanyeol hesitated for one second and found Kyungsoo’s hands laced through his hair, pulling his head back with slightly too much force. His traitorous cock jumped in response.

 

“When I ask a question, you answer. You don’t think. You don’t wait. You answer.”

 

“No, I don’t always obey Yixing,” Chanyeol replied immediately.

 

“Why?”

 

“I don’t know.” Kyungsoo’s fingers tightened, making Chanyeol cry out, “I swear I don’t know why.”

 

Kyungsoo released him but Chanyeol didn’t dare move. How could such a tiny, and generally sweet, man be so damn intimidating?

 

“You know why Yixing-hyung asked me to join you, right?”

 

“To teach me to behave,” Chanyeol replied.

 

“Yes. Yixing-hyung and I only have two rules for you,” Kyungsoo said. “You follow them and you get rewarded. You don’t and you get punished. One: you do everything we ask, no backtalk. And two: if you want something, you ask for it politely and you don’t complain if you don’t get it.”

 

“I understand,” Chanyeol replied. It sounded easy enough.

 

“Good,” Kyungsoo replied, caressing Chanyeol’s cheek with his thumb. “What should Chanyeol start with, Hyung?” Kyungsoo was speaking to Yixing even though his unblinking gaze still rested on Chanyeol.

 

“I’d like to start with kissing, I guess.”

 

Chanyeol hesitated, simply because Yixing’s words seemed too innocent for what they were about to do.

 

“Chanyeol-ah, why are you still here? Yixing-hyung wants you,” Kyungsoo said.

 

Shit. Chanyeol was so bad at following directions. He promised himself he’d be better as he crawled toward Yixing, gazing up at him through his lashes, biting his lip in the way he knew drove Yixing crazy.

 

“Hey, baby,” Yixing murmured.

 

Chanyeol rubbed a hand up Yixing’s thigh, but stopped when he felt Kyungsoo’s hand clamped on his shoulder.

 

“Ask Yixing-hyung exactly how he wants to be kissed.”

 

“What?” Chanyeol said.

 

“You don’t do anything in this room without asking us directly how you should do it.”

 

Chanyeol almost protested, but then he remembered the promise of punishment.

 

“How would you like to be kissed?”

 

“Here.” Yixing tilted his head and touched the side of his neck. Chanyeol leaned in and suckled the soft flesh.

 

In one fluid motion Yixing stripped off his shirt. “Here.” Yixing touched his right pectoral and Chanyeol kissed his way across Yixing clavicle to his chest.

 

“Kyungsoo-yah,” Yixing said, extending his hand. “Take off your shirt?”

 

Chanyeol heard the rustling of fabric as he continued sucking on Yixing’s nipple.

 

“Here,” Yixing said. Chanyeol tilted his head up to find Yixing’s fingers pressed to Kyungsoo’s lips.

 

Chanyeol kissed Kyungsoo slowly as if they had a century. He didn’t fail to notice that Yixing’s hand remained on the small of his back, a physical anchor.

 

“Here,” Yixing muttered, touching the hard lines of Kyungsoo’s abs. Chanyeol dropped to his knees and kissed Kyungsoo’s tanned skin.

 

“Shirt,” Kyungsoo said, tugging lightly Chanyeol’s oversized t-shirt.

 

Still kneeling, Chanyeol pulled of his shirt and promptly returned to Kyungsoo’s flesh, kissing a path along the top of his pants.

 

“Actually, Chanyeol-ah, I think you should get totally naked,” Yixing said, guiding Chanyeol back into a standing position and then quickly ridding him of his pants and underwear.

 

It should have been weird, standing fully naked in front of his boyfriend and his best friend, his hardening cock starting his rise into the air. But watching Yixing’s hungry gaze travel down his body and feeling Kyungsoo’s gaze on the round curve of his ass, Chanyeol only felt horny. Ridiculously horny.

 

Yixing’s lips captured Chanyeol’s mouth at the exact moment that Kyungsoo started sucking on the back of his neck. Incredibly, Kyungsoo kissed a path down Chanyeol’s back until he was kneeling behind him, sucking on the globes of his ass.

 

It felt amazing, but it was impossible to give Kyungsoo the attention he deserved because Yixing was a fucking blitzkrieg. His lips were possessive, teeth nipping at Chanyeol’s tongue, fingers pressed to the back of his neck. Chanyeol was trapped between two gorgeous men, Kyungsoo beginning to lick the upper seam of his ass and Yixing devouring his mouth.

 

He wanted to stay like this forever, kissing Yixing and being kissed by Kyungsoo, but the need was rising and taking control. He wanted more. He wrapped his fingers around his own dick and got in two glorious pumps before Kyungsoo grabbed his wrist and pulled it away. Whimpering into Yixing’s mouth, Chanyeol fought Kyungsoo but the smaller man was surprisingly strong.

 

Chanyeol felt the warmth of Kyungsoo’s breath in his right ear as he spoke. “Do you really think we are going to let you do that?”

 

“Yes?” Chanyeol replied.

 

Yixing gazed at him through lidded eyes. “Chanyeollie, you’ll come when we say you can come and not a moment before.”

 

“Okay, I won’t come, but can’t I at least touch myself?” Chanyeol asked, pursing his lips and cocking his head. He knew he looked adorable. Yixing was a sucker for adorable.

 

“Not a fucking chance,” Kyungsoo replied. Apparently Kyungsoo was _not_ a sucker for adorable.

 

Yixing’s gaze turned to Kyungsoo and he licked his lips. Clearly an invitation. Chanyeol had seen that expression on Yixing’s face so many times that he almost leaned into the kiss. But before he could, he felt the heat of Kyungsoo’s chest pressed against his back as Kyungsoo kissed Yixing instead.

 

Sandwiched between them, Chanyeol had to twist awkwardly to watch. Surprisingly, Yixing took control from the very beginning, opening his mouth first, plunging his tongue into Kyungsoo’s mouth and quickly winning the brief battle for dominance.

 

Chanyeol had kissed Kyungsoo a lot when they were trainees. He was fully aware of how Kyungsoo seemed to think kissing was a battle. A battle he was determined to win with teeth and tongue … not that Chanyeol had ever complained.

 

But now, Kyungsoo gave in to Yixing almost immediately, moaning low in his throat and simply opening his mouth and accepting defeat. Chanyeol had possibly never seen anything hotter than Yixing leaning into Kyungsoo, his right hand still clinging to Chanyeol’s bicep as his left hand wrapped around Kyungsoo’s neck, pulling him deeper into the kiss.

 

Kyungsoo’s skin was dark next to Yixing’s. His lips fuller, his hair shorter, but they matched each other in a surprising way.

 

“Xing,” Chanyeol said. Their lips slowed but they didn’t stop kissing. “ _Jagi_.” Yixing sighed and pulled away, gazing at Chanyeol.

 

“Kiss me like that,” Chanyeol said.

 

“Say ‘please.’” Kyungsoo corrected. He didn’t miss a beat with this whole dominance thing, despite looking a bit wrecked himself, lips swollen and cheeks flushed.

 

“Please.”

 

Yixing smirked right before plunging his tongue into Chanyeol’s mouth. Chanyeol opened willingly, groaning when he felt Kyungsoo’s lips ghost across his shoulder and up to his ear lobe. Kyungsoo obviously remembered Chanyeol’s weakness for getting his ears sucked.

 

It quickly became too much. Yixing plundering his mouth. Kyungsoo’s hot lips wrapped around his earlobe. He pulled away, panting and begged Yixing to touch his cock. Please just touch his cock.

 

Kyungsoo whispered in his ear, “You keep begging, but my dick remains equally untouched.”

 

Hell, if that was all it took to speed up this threesome, Chanyeol would gladly give them handjobs, blowjobs, separately, together. Whatever. As long as it got him closer to having his dick touched too.

 

“I’d love to,” Chanyeol said. “But it’s a bit tough when I’m the only one who’s naked.”

 

“Then undress me.” Yixing had always been straightforward, especially in Korean. Chanyeol wondered, as he often did, if Yixing was more subtle in Chinese.

 

Not that subtlety mattered right now, because Chanyeol was happy to expose all of his boyfriend’s flawless pale skin.

 

“You too, Kyungsoo-yah,” Yixing said.

 

Kyungsoo had been a bit scrawny during their teenage years, not that Chanyeol had minded. He’d always thought Kyungsoo was adorable and beautiful. Now, seeing Kyungsoo fully naked for the first time in six years, Chanyeol could admit that the muscles were a nice addition. He said a silent “thank you” to the person who invented that horrible thing called the gym.

 

“May I?” Chanyeol said, reaching toward Kyungsoo’s dick.

 

“Please,” Kyungsoo replied.

 

It wasn’t until Chanyeol’s long fingers were curled around Kyungsoo’s cock, pumping it slowly that he realized Kyungsoo might had been reprimanding him rather than granting him permission. Telling Chanyeol to say “please” rather than saying “yes, please touch my cock.”

 

Kyungsoo didn’t seem to mind now, as his head fell back with a hum of satisfaction. During predebut, Chanyeol had jerked Kyungsoo off a few times. The memory collided with their present reality and Chanyeol studied Kyungsoo as he tightened his grip and pumped harder. He was surprised by how little had actually changed. Kyungsoo’s thick lips still parted slightly as he made soft high-pitched moans. His eyes still clenched shut whenever Chanyeol circled the head of his cock. And Kyungsoo’s hands still reached out to grip Chanyeol’s hips, pulling Chanyeol closer, seeking the heat of his body.

 

It was all so oddly familiar that Chanyeol lost himself in the moment. Feeling like he was reliving those awkward teenage years, still learning his own body as he fumbled his way through clumsy, passionate make-out sessions with Kyungsoo.

 

He was pulled back to the present when he felt Yixing’s cock drag across the cleft of his ass. He temporarily forgot to keeping pumping Kyungsoo’s dick.

 

Yixing’s lips brushed against the shell of Chanyeol’s ear. “I want your mouth.”

 

Straightforward, like always. Still the words went directly to Chanyeol’s balls and he happily let Yixing drag him onto the bed.

 

He licked a leisurely path from Yixing’s balls to the head of his cock. Yixing liked to be teased. He liked a slow pump and lots of suction. In this rather disorienting experience, Yixing’s cock was a welcome familiarity. Something Chanyeol knew well.

 

“Kyungsoo-yah,” Yixing said. The bed dipped under Kyungsoo’s weight as he crawled toward them, coming to rest beside Yixing and tracing his fingers across Yixing’s stomach.

 

“Yes?” Kyungsoo asked. He sounded so accommodating when he spoke to Yixing. Not a demanding tyrant at all.

 

“Come here.” The quiet request was followed by the sound of their lips meeting. Sloppy, wet and so hot that Chanyeol kinked his head to watch as he continued to hollow his cheeks and suck Yixing’s cock.

 

He reveled in every hitch of Yixing’s breath. Every time Yixing’s fingers tightened in his hair. Every breathy whimper.

 

After several minutes – Kyungsoo now licking Yixing’s nipple while Yixing sucked on Kyungsoo’s fingers – Yixing gently pushed Chanyeol away.

 

“If you keep doing that, I’ll come,” Yixing explained, his voice hoarse.

 

“Then come,” Chanyeol said with a smirk, surprised when Kyungsoo reached out, fast as lightning, and gripped his hair.

 

“He still thinks he can tell you what to do, Hyung,” Kyungsoo said with no expression.

 

“How should I punish him?” It was a genuine question from Yixing.

 

“It’s not the greatest infraction, but maybe we should stop being so gentle.” Chanyeol remained amazingly quiet as Kyungsoo and his boyfriend, lips swollen from kissing each other, discussed him like he wasn’t there.

 

“May I try something, Hyung?” Kyungsoo asked and Yixing gave a slight nod.

 

Kyungsoo pushed Chanyeol onto the bed and sat on his chest, heavier than Chanyeol expected. He pumped his cock lazily and then ran his fingertips along Chanyeol’s lips. Chanyeol simply stared back, his arms trapped under Kyungsoo’s thighs.

 

“Remember rule number one, Chanyeol-ah?” Kyungsoo said softly. “You aren’t supposed to talk back, and you have been. This time your punishment will be relatively easy. But the next time you talk back you’ll be flogged. Do you understand?”

 

“Yes,” Chanyeol whispered, his cock swelling with the violent promise.

 

With complete focus, Kyungsoo rubbed his thick cock across Chanyeol’s cheeks, teasing him before pushing it into his mouth. Chanyeol was sure to open his jaw wide, but he received no mercy for his obedience. Holding Chanyeol's head in place and without any preamble, Kyungsoo thrust his entire cock down Chanyeol’s throat. His precome was slightly tangier than Yixing’s. Chanyeol would have giggled at the ridiculousness of this observation if his mouth hadn't been filled with cock.

 

Kyungsoo was not a vocal man by nature, but he murmured sweet, filthy encouragement as he used Chanyeol’s mouth. He seemed to understand that Chanyeol thrived on it. “Your mouth was made to be fucked. You’re so beautiful. Such a little slut.” His voice grew deeper with each comment.

 

Chanyeol closed his eyes and focused on not gagging as Kyungsoo drove his cock in and out. Countless times Chanyeol thought he was going to wretch as Kyungsoo shoved his dick down his throat and held it there, Chanyeol’s fingers tightening around Kyungsoo’s hips as he concentrated on not vomiting. Concentrated on the words that were spilling from Kyungsoo’s mouth. “So fucking beautiful, isn’t he, Yixing-hyung?”

 

Chanyeol was only dimly aware of Yixing’s hands caressing his arm. All he knew was that he needed air. He needed to breathe. His peripheral vision started to gray out. He was almost ready to tap Kyungsoo three times, the _safe gesture_ , but then he was miraculously free.

 

Chanyeol sucked in air. Sweet, sweet air. They let him have a few moments to catch his breath. Kyungsoo on one side and Yixing on the other. Kyungsoo was silent and still, not touching Chanyeol, but Yixing’s hands were everywhere, a soft caress bringing him back down to earth. Chanyeol would never fault Yixing’s sweetness again.

 

“I want you to understand that I was rough because you weren’t following orders. Are you going to behave now, Chanyeol-ah?” Kyungsoo asked once Chanyeol had calmed his breathing.

 

Kyungsoo was fucking relentless.

 

“Yes.”

 

“Baby, are you okay?” Yixing said.

 

“Yes,” Chanyeol wiped his swollen lips and smiled. “I’m great actually.”

 

“Great?” Yixing asked in surprise, bending down for a kiss. It was slow and soft, like Chanyeol was a delicious meal. Unfortunately, Chanyeol was still wound up like a rope and slow was not what he needed. Any other time he would have run his fingers through Yixing’s hair and demanded that Yixing fuck him … right now.

 

But that would get him nowhere with Kyungsoo. He needed a different tactic. So, as Yixing planted sweet kisses along Chanyeol’s neck, Chanyeol whispered into his ear, “Please, baby.”

 

“Please what, Chanyeollie?”

 

“Please.”

 

“Use your words,” Yixing replied softly.

 

Chanyeol’s eyes slid over to Kyungsoo as Yixing began sucking on the skin above his clavicle. Kyungsoo was simply sitting back on his heels, gazing at Chanyeol with no expression.

 

Chanyeol was good at talking. Always had been. That’s how he’d befriended silent, wide-eyed Kyungsoo years ago when everyone else thought he was “scary.” Unfortunately, pointedly asking to be fingered and fucked by his boyfriend in front of Kyungsoo, was not something he found easy.

 

“I need you,” Chanyeol murmured into Yixing’s ear, because that was what he always said.

 

Yixing’s fingers danced playfully down Chanyeol’s abdomen toward his balls, and Chanyeol bent his knees in response, pressing his hips upward. He closed his eyes and sighed when Yixing’s fingers caressed his puckered hole. Yes, this was what he needed. But just as quickly, his fingers danced away, toward Chanyeol’s thigh.

 

Chanyeol whimpered in frustration.

 

“Use your words.”

 

“Xing.”

 

“Chanyeol,” Yixing replied with force.

 

Fuck. He wasn’t wriggling his way out of this. Kyungsoo was still staring, but now he was lazily stroking his dick as he watched.

 

“Finger me,” Chanyeol whispered, closing his eyes in embarrassment, hastily adding “Please” before Kyungsoo could correct him.

 

He heard the pop of the lube opening – when the hell had Yixing grabbed lube? – followed by the cool slick finger pushing into him.

 

“Please more.”

 

Abruptly, Yixing pushed three fingers into him, completely bypassing his normal ritual of slowly opening Chanyeol.

 

Chanyeol didn’t even realize he’d cried out in pain until he found himself empty and Yixing’s worried face above him.

 

“More,” Chanyeol said before Yixing could ask if he was okay. “Please.”

 

Yixing plunged three fingers into him again, rough and punishing.

 

“More, _jagi_.”

 

The burning was all he could think about. The painful stretch as Yixing now pushed four fingers in and out, in and out. Chanyeol was so lost in it, eyes closed and head thrown back, that he didn’t notice Kyungsoo until his dick was thumping against Chanyeol’s lips.

 

“Suck,” Kyungsoo demanded when Chanyeol opened his eyes. He was kneeling beside Chanyeol, at an odd angle, but Chanyeol made it work, turning his head and stretching his neck so he could take Kyungsoo into his mouth.

 

Yixing’s fingers started moving faster and he swore in Chinese, saying something about how Chanyeol was beautiful. Chanyeol didn’t know much of Yixing’s language, but he’d heard the word “beautiful” enough to understand.

 

Without thinking, Chanyeol grabbed his own dick and pumped, groaning around Kyungsoo’s cock as the burning need was slightly satisfied.

 

It was Yixing’s slender fingers that stopped him this time, leaving Chanyeol empty and aching.

 

Fuck this. Why the fuck did they keep torturing him like this? Frustrated and annoyed, Chanyeol pulled away from Kyungsoo and glared at his smug-looking boyfriend.

 

“Yixing,” Chanyeol said through clenched teeth.

 

“You come when we say you can come,” Yixing replied, his voice firm.

 

“ _Jagi_ ,” Chanyeol’s tone sweetened. “Please, I need you to touch my dick.”

 

“Kyungsoo-yah,” Yixing said, still staring at Chanyeol. “Out of all of us, who is going to come last?”

 

Chanyeol knew the answer even before Kyungsoo said it. “Chanyeol-ah.”

 

“Then fuck me already and come.” Chanyeol’s words came out harsh. “Please,” he added hastily.

 

Kyungsoo chuckled beside him and played with his hair. “You can’t just add please and act like that’s obedience.”

 

 _Fuck, Kyungsoo_ , Chanyeol thought. Kyungsoo was hard as steel, but Yixing was not. Yixing loved him. Yixing enjoyed satisfying him and making love.

 

Chanyeol ignored Kyungsoo and stared straight into Yixing’s eyes, held them for a brief moment and licked his lips seductively. Yixing sucked in a breath and held it, completely mesmerized.

 

“Please, _Wǒ de ài rén_ ,” Chanyeol said, noticing how both Yixing and Kyungsoo grew stone still. Yixing’s eyes widened and his nostrils flared. “ _Wǒ qiú nǐ_.”

 

 _Please, my love, I’m begging you._ Chanyeol had first learned a few Chinese words in order to impress Yixing, but he’d quickly learned that they drove Yixing absolutely crazy in bed.

 

It was his last-ditch attempt to get what he wanted.

 

Silence descended and Yixing’s hands tightened around Chanyeol’s wrists.

 

“Hyung,” Kyungsoo said, his voice oddly filled with concern. Yixing finally breathed out.

 

With a dancer’s grace Yixing straddled Chanyeol and rolled his hips, creating friction between their cocks. Sweet, beautiful friction that sent a shudder through Chanyeol’s entire body.

 

“Is this what you want?” Yixing whispered and licked a circle around Chanyeol’s nipple.

 

“Fuck yes.”

 

Yixing rolled his hips again and this time Chanyeol moved with him. “Do you want to come, Chanyeollie?”

 

In his lust-addled brain, Chanyeol knew this was a trick but he still groaned, “Yes.”

 

“But it isn’t up to you,” Yixing said. “You come when we say you can.”

 

Yixing rolled his hips again, but he was just teasing Chanyeol. Giving him far too little friction. This was fucking madness. Yixing had never refused Chanyeol for this long. It was infuriating.

 

“ _Wǒ xū yào nǐ_ ,” Chanyeol moaned, surprised when Yixing didn’t respond by giving in.

 

Chanyeol felt the heat of Yixing’s chest pressed against his, and then Yixing’s breath in his ear. He was whispering so only Chanyeol could hear him.

 

“You know what that does to me, when you speak Chinese.”

 

Yixing’s leg brushed against Chanyeol’s cock, taunting him, and then it was gone just as quickly. It was getting difficult to concentrate.

 

“I just do it to make you happy,” Chanyeol replied.

 

“You were trying to manipulate me.”

 

Well fuck. Chanyeol couldn’t argue with that.

 

“You’ve been dancing the line of disobedience all night, but this is the last straw. You keep _trying_ to be in control, and we warned you that that would only lead to punishment, didn’t we?”

 

“Yixing,” Chanyeol breathed.

 

“No. Tell me. We promised you punishment, didn’t we?”

 

Chanyeol paused, weighing his options, both intrigued and nervous. He’d been purposefully disobedient all night, knowing that it would lead to this. Secretly _hoping_ it would lead to this.

 

“Yes, you promised,” he replied.

 

Yixing guided Chanyeol’s body toward the edge of the bed, so that he was lying on his belly with his feet were on the ground, supporting his own weight. His ass vulnerable and exposed.

 

“Kyungsoo-yah, can you get your belt?”

 

The words were like electricity against Chanyeol’s skin. Yixing had never used a belt before. He heard the swish of the leather belt as Kyungsoo pulled it free from his discarded pants.

 

“How many?” Yixing asked.

 

Chanyeol wanted to reply with something low, like five, but he knew the question was for Kyungsoo, so he kept his mouth shut.

 

“I think twenty,” Kyungsoo said quietly.

 

“Twenty?” Chanyeol cried out, turning to glare at them.

 

“Are you talking back, Chanyeol-ah?” Kyungsoo’s voice was terrifyingly emotionless.

 

“No.” Chanyeol pressed his face into the mattress and waited for the fall of the belt.

 

“Count them out,” Kyungsoo demanded, followed promptly by the snap of the belt along his ass cheeks as Yixing took the first swing. It was sharp but completely manageable.

 

“One.”

 

The second blow was similar, a fleeting sting but no lasting ache.

 

“Two.”

 

“Hyung, you aren’t hitting hard enough,” Kyungsoo said.

 

The next two hits were harder, snapping loudly in the quiet room, but nothing Chanyeol couldn’t endure.

 

“Three. Four.” Chanyeol counted.

 

“Hyung,” Kyungsoo said. “It should be harder. And the force should increase with every blow because his ass will get numb and you’ll need to compensate for that. Can I show you?”

 

Kyungsoo sounded emotionless and clinical, like he was reading directly from a webpage on spanking. Chanyeol almost chuckled aloud, because Kyungsoo probably _had_ read about spanking techniques on Wikipedia. He lived for Wikipedia.

 

“Sure,” Yixing replied and Chanyeol heard the shuffling as they changed positions.

 

The next strike sent a burning fire across Chanyeol’s ass that blossomed down his legs. Holy fuck. He temporarily lost the ability to think. Yixing and Chanyeol had dabbled in spanking a few times, but Yixing had never come close to Kyungsoo’s power. Through the pain he heard Yixing swear softly in Chinese, obviously concerned.

 

“Count or we start over.” Kyungsoo’s voice was deep.

 

“Five,” Chanyeol gasped. The next blow came immediately, straight across his right butt cheek with equal force.

 

“Six.”

 

“Seven” was the mirror image of six, a powerful blow to his left cheek.

 

Then Kyungsoo ratcheted up the strength, striking his right cheek again.

 

“Eight,” Chanyeol muttered.

 

The pain wasn’t fleeting now as Kyungsoo attacked with precision. The pain of a previous strike was only amplified when Kyungsoo came back to that cheek with an even harder blow. Chanyeol’s ass felt like it was on fire as he counted out, “Nine, ten, eleven, twelve.”

 

At twelve, Kyungsoo paused, but the pain didn’t. It throbbed and pulsed. It was all Chanyeol could think about.

 

“Like that, Hyung,” Kyungsoo said. “You do the last eight and keep up that level.”

 

“Okay,” Yixing sounded a lot less confident than Kyungsoo, but he took the belt back and whipped it across Chanyeol’s reddened flesh.

 

“Thirteen.”

 

The blow was softer, which was oddly disappointing. It was like the chain of Kyungsoo’s method had been broken and now Chanyeol was adrift.

 

“Much harder,” Kyungsoo said. “You can take it, right Chanyeol-ah?”

 

“Yes,” Chanyeol replied.

 

“You want it harder, right?”

 

“Yes,” Chanyeol said, completely surprised that he meant it.

 

Yixing’s next blow hit the mark perfectly and Chanyeol cried out, the sound muffled by the bed sheets.

 

“Fourteen,” he said after a few moments. His voice was ragged.

 

“That was perfect,” Kyungsoo said.

 

Yixing was a quick study. He mimicked Kyungsoo’s method, oscillating between Chanyeol’s ass cheeks. Crisscrossing his previous hits so that the pain amplified and also expanded to new regions.

 

“Fifteen. Sixteen. Seventeen.”

 

Chanyeol could think of nothing but the burning of his skin and how many more hits he had left.

 

“Eighteen.”

 

Yixing was hitting with so much force that Chanyeol knew there should be only pain. Unfortunately, his fully erect and neglected cock was confusing this entire situation, blurring the line between pain and pleasure.

 

“Nineteen.”

 

Tears sprang to Chanyeol’s eyes, but he willed them away. Only one more. The blow came quickly, the hardest yet, sending a vibration that seemed to ripple across his skin and into his body.

 

He was on fire.

 

“Twenty,” Chanyeol whispered, almost forgetting to count, and then his knees gave out and he sunk onto the bed, breathing hard. For many moments the room was still, save for the sound of Chanyeol’s breathing, until Kyungsoo finally sat on the bed next to him and ran his fingers through Chanyeol’s hair. The softness of Kyungsoo’s touch helped bring Chanyeol down from the high.

 

Yixing had never been that rough, that unrelenting.

 

“Chanyeollie?” Yixing’s voice sounded unsure as he lovingly ran a hand up Chanyeol’s back. “Are you okay?”

 

Chanyeol felt a bit light-headed, like he was floating, but he managed to mutter, “Yes.”

 

“I’m sorry—“ Yixing started to say, back-pedaling.

 

Despite the power of the blows, Chanyeol had never considered the safe word. The pain had been a delicious focal point that had made him forget everything else. The stress of their jobs, the constant pressure to appear happy, the knowledge that Yixing was returning to China next week. All of it had temporarily vanished.

 

Chanyeol was too exhausted to speak, so he stopped Yixing’s apology by reaching back blindly with his right hand, waving it around until he felt Yixing’s fingers lace through his. With a sigh, he rubbed his thumb soothingly along the top of Yixing’s hand.

 

“Love you,” Chanyeol murmured and Yixing quickly replied in kind. They remained like that for many moments, Kyungsoo rubbing Chanyeol’s head and Yixing’s rubbing his back, as the sharp pain in his ass turned into a dull ache. Chanyeol had never felt so calm. So centered. But his dick was still ridiculously hard and once the pain subsided, the need to orgasm took control again.

 

Turning his head to gaze at Yixing he whispered. “Need you, _jagi_.”

 

Yixing’s eyes sparkled and his lips curved into a relieved smile. He was overly careful as guided Chanyeol’s pliant body further onto the bed, arranging him until he was on his hands and knees, reddened ass in the air. He murmured encouragement as he gently pushed his cock into Chanyeol in one slow thrust that left them both panting.

 

Yixing started slow, measuring Chanyeol’s reaction to each thrust, careful with his raw butt cheeks, but Chanyeol was beyond caring. His skin felt aflame, the heat of the spanking spreading through the rest of his body, turning into raw need.

 

“More, please,” he whispered, and Yixing answered with his body, thrusting in and out, in and out. But still, Chanyeol needed more. He needed pleasure that could match the previous pain. He needed that singular focus that made the rest of the world disappear. He needed to be owned by this moment until there was nothing except his body and Yixing … and Kyungsoo.

 

As if he could read Chanyeol’s mind, Kyungsoo scooted toward him.

 

He pulled Chanyeol into a kiss, and Yixing didn’t miss a beat, just continued plunging in and out with unforgiving thrusts as Kyungsoo ravished Chanyeol’s mouth.

 

“Can you take more?” Kyungsoo whispered, sounding gentle for the first time this evening. “Can you take me too?”

 

Chanyeol nodded, not trusting his words, too consumed by Yixing’s relentless power.

 

Kyungsoo positioned himself under Chanyeol, his rock-hard cock bobbing in front of Chanyeol’s face. He was slow and calm and gentle, the antithesis of Yixing’s hard and frantic pace.

 

“So beautiful, Chanyeol-ah. You’re so beautiful,” Kyungsoo murmured as he guided Chanyeol’s lips toward his cock. This time, he let Chanyeol take control of the blowjob, simply moaning his appreciation as Chanyeol circled the swollen head with his tongue.

 

“Yes. Just like that. So good.” Kyungsoo’s voice was sweet and so full of praise. It made Chanyeol slightly dizzy after all of the previous harshness.

 

Full. Chanyeol was so fucking full. Every time Yixing thrust into him, it drove Kyungsoo’s cock into his mouth. Yixing and Kyungsoo found a rhythm and Chanyeol lost sense of time. He was caught like a pendulum between two cocks, his own cock untouched and desperate.

 

“Chanyeol, off,” Kyungsoo said suddenly, wrapping his own hand around his dick and pumping furiously. His lips looked positively sinful, parted and flushed. He was close. Yixing must have been distracted as well, because he stopped thrusting, his dick buried deep inside Chanyeol. He pulled Chanyeol toward him, so his back was flush with Yixing’s chest and they both watched as Kyungsoo silently shuddered and came.

 

“Fuck,” Chanyeol whispered.

 

“Soon it will be your turn,” Yixing murmured before sucking on Chanyeol’s earlobe. And fucking hell, Chanyeol needed to come. Right. Now.

 

Kyungsoo was lost in his own afterglow as Yixing moved toward the head of the bed to sit next to him.

 

“Come here,” Yixing commanded, dragging Chanyeol onto his lap.

 

“How do you want me?” Chanyeol tried to sound seductive, failing miserably. He was too wound up for seduction.

 

Tugging lightly on Chanyeol’s hair, Yixing kissed faint marks into the skin of Chanyeol's neck.

 

“Ride me,” Yixing whispered against his throat. Despite his quiet tone, the words were clearly a command. A shudder ran up Chanyeol’s body and he had to fight the urge to palm his own dick.

 

He slid slowly onto Yixing’s dick, watching Yixing’s lips part into a soft smile. Without being asked, Chanyeol started to move, studying his boyfriend’s face. The dimple tugging at his cheek. His jet-black hair grown messy from sex.

 

Chanyeol pressed their foreheads together and breathed in each whimper that escaped Yixing’s mouth. Just when he found a rhythm and the perfect angle, he felt Yixing’s delicate fingers curl around his cock.

 

“Fuck yes,” Chanyeol whispered. This is what he’d needed. Finally.

 

“You come last.”

 

“What?”

 

Yixing’s words didn’t register. There was only Yixing’s strong hand pumping his cock and a building need to come. He was so fucking close. Just a few more strokes.

 

Yixing stopped and tightly gripped the base of Chanyeol’s cock.

 

“You can’t come until I come,” Yixing replied.

 

“What?” Chanyeol repeated, because this time he comprehended the words perfectly. “Then stop touching my dick like that.” Chanyeol definitely did not want Yixing to stop touching his dick like that.

 

Yixing chuckled and kissed him. “You still don’t understand, do you? You aren’t in charge. You don’t tell me what to do. I’ll touch your dick if I want to. It’s up to you to figure out how to make me come first.”

 

So it was a challenge then. A race to see who could get the other off first. Chanyeol was nothing if he wasn’t competitive. He smiled and abruptly rolled his hips again, fast and furious, trying to drive Yixing toward an orgasm as quickly as possible. With a low growl, Yixing’s stroked Chanyeol’s dick with equal fury.

 

Through the frantic need to make Yixing come (and to keep himself from coming first) he heard Kyungsoo chuckle. They probably looked ridiculous. Fuck it. Chanyeol didn’t care. He just had to win.

 

Then, without warning, Chanyeol’s balls clenched, and oh fuck. No. Fuck. He was going to come.

 

He tried to slap Yixing’s hand away, but he was too close. He was going to come first and then Yixing would punish him, but how? Another spanking? His ass was already swollen and on fire. He couldn’t lose.

 

Frantically, Chanyeol rolled his hips, the motion getting erratic as he teetered toward the edge and oh fuck, he was going to lose. But then he felt it. He felt Yixing’s hand clamp around his hip. He heard Yixing suck in a sharp breath and then his mouth went slack and his eyes squeezed shut.

 

And holy fuck, Yixing looked so fucking good when he –

 

The thought disappeared as Chanyeol’s own orgasm rolled up his body like a tidal wave. Sweet release after so much teasing and so much pain. Pleasure cascaded through every muscle in his body. A beautiful crescendo that rang all the way from his bones to his skin and he came all over Yixing’s stomach.

 

He descended slowly from the high, rolling off of Yixing and flopping onto the bed. “Did I come last, or do I need to be punished?”

 

Yixing laughed quietly and grabbed a tissue to clean himself off.

 

“I don’t know, it was a close call,” Kyungsoo replied, lying down beside him. “Do you want to be punished?”

 

“Not today. No more today,” Chanyeol murmured, unable to hide the smile that spread across his face. “But maybe later.”

 

Yixing laid down next to Chanyeol, opposite Kyungsoo. He lazily draped his arm across Chanyeol’s sweaty stomach.

 

“We need to clean up,” Kyungsoo said.

 

“Later.” Yixing pulled Kyungsoo’s arm across Chanyeol’s chest, so that Chanyeol was caught between them, being spooned from both sides.

 

Apparently, Kyungsoo considered _later_ to be ten seconds, because he abruptly sat up and said, “I need a shower. Come join me if you want.”

 

With a click of the door, Yixing and Chanyeol were alone.

 

“I actually love it when you speak Chinese,” Yixing said, his arm still draped across Chanyeol.

 

Chanyeol smiled. “I know.”

 

“Except when we are playing this game where you have to be obedient, please feel free to speak Chinese.”

 

“ _Wǒ ài nǐ,_ _bǎobèi_ ,” Chanyeol said.

 

“ _Saranghae, jagiyah_ ,” Yixing mimicked with a smirk. Chanyeol laughed and turned to face him.

 

“I can’t believe you just spoke Korean. You know what it does to me!” Chanyeol said with mock horror. “I can’t control myself when you speak Korean. Lord, help me!”

 

“Shut up.” Yixing slapped him playfully in the arm.

 

“Oh god, you just spoke Korean again!”

 

“If I don’t speak Korean you’ll never understand me, jackass.”

 

It was a joke, but Chanyeol nodded in agreement. He really needed to learn more Chinese. He was such a bad boyfriend.

 

“Shower?” Chanyeol asked, because Kyungsoo was right. Sex was sweaty and sticky and a hot shower with two hot men sounded like the perfect ending to this evening.

 

With a nod, Yixing was up, taking Chanyeol’s hand and leading him toward the communal showers.

 

Kyungsoo pursed his lip when they stepped in. “Be careful, Chanyeol-ah, the hot water might hurt your damaged ass.”

 

The tone was sarcastic as hell. Chanyeol rolled his eyes and muttered “Fuck off” as he stepped around him.

 

Kyungsoo’s entire face lit up with a laugh, his eyes like crescent moons. He almost looked cute enough for Chanyeol to forget the mockery.

 

Chanyeol tipped his head under the water and sighed. Not too hot, the water felt like heaven, calming his tired muscles. He was just losing himself to the soothing cascade when Kyungsoo’s small hands started lathering soap across his stomach. With a contented sigh, Chanyeol pulled his head from the water to find Yixing smiling at him while Kyungsoo continued to massage the soap into his skin.

 

They’d promised Chanyeol punishment _and_ reward. Perhaps this was the latter. If so, he was happy to accept it.

 Chanyeol reached out and dragged Yixing toward the water. He didn’t have time to wonder if there would be awkwardness tomorrow or to wonder if they would ever do this again. He’d probably overthink this whole experience later, lying in bed alone while Yixing was promoting in China. But the future didn’t seem to matter right now as he wrapped one arm around Kyungsoo’s waist and used his other arm to pull Yixing in for a kiss.


End file.
